


KPOP Christmas One Shots

by KPOPTrashLord-007 (TrashLord_007), TrashLord_007



Category: ATEEZ (Band), EXO (Band), K-pop, Super Junior, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ""drabble"", 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, 25 Days of Fic, Angst, Christmas prompts, Creepy, Cute, Dark, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lime, One Shot, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, Tumblr Fic, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere, christmas drabble, every day is something new!, soft hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashLord_007/pseuds/KPOPTrashLord-007, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashLord_007/pseuds/TrashLord_007
Summary: 25 Days Of Christmas!ATEEZ, BTS, EXO + SurprisesMainly fluff but some will be yandere or smut (will say in the title!)Based off a drabble prompt list of my own creation.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Reader, Cha Hakyeon | N/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jeong Yunho/Reader, Kim Hongjoong/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Oh Sehun/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader, Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk/Reader, Song Mingi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays Y'all

Christmas Prompts 2k19  
Here's my list of prompts I'm using for the holiday season.

Dessert && Eggnog - Mingi - Fluff

Two Turtle Doves - Jimin - Creepy 

Ice Skating - N - Fluff 

Letters To Santa - RM - Angst 

Five Golden Rings - Hongjoong - Creepy

Peppermint Swirl - Leeteuk - Fluff

Ugly Sweater - Yunho - Fluff

Mistletoe Kiss - V - Creepy

Sledding - Baekhyun - Fluff

Decorations - Sehun & Vivi - Fluff

Cookie Exchange - Jungkook - Fluff

Advent Calendar - D.O - Creepy 

The Wreath - Taemin - Creepy 

Tree Lighting Festival - Lay - Fluff 

DIY Gift Making - Suho - ? 

Christmas (Sex) Playlist - Kai - Fluff Jongin, Sexy Kai 

Snow Angel - Seonghwa - ? 

Caroling | Lullaby - Chanyeol - Fluff

Secret Santa - Yoongi - ?

Snowball Fight - Hoseok - Fluff 

Candy Cane - Xiumin - Smut 

Holiday Lights - Jongh - Fluff

The Wish List - Woosan - Smut 

Twas The Night Before Christmas - Yeosang - Smut

Start A New Tradition - Chen - Fluff

Bonus - Forgot Jin - Lol oh geez my bias


	2. Dessert && Eggnog;; Fluff!Mingi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day One!  
> Dessert && Eggnog  
> Mingi x Reader  
> Fluff!
> 
> Summary;;Mingi “needs” pie and you need your shift to have ended yesterday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble, she said.  
> Less than 500 words, she said.

_Pop!_

Your eyes drifted to one of your coworkers as she popped her gum. When you made eye contact, there was a brief nod and a shared yawn. Once the exchange ended, you both stared at your respective monitors again. It was habitual now - you weren't even aware of how often you checked the clock.

The minutes trickled by, one by one. 

There hadn't been a customer for thirty minutes. The rush before close had ended early and the store was empty. The other departments were cleaning up for the night, some even granted permission to head out once their areas were clear, and yet here you were just… waiting.

Waiting for the clock to strike midnight to signify the end of your shift.

Waiting for the store to close and lock up.

Waiting for your release from this paid hell. 

Waiting.

Ten minutes until midnight. 

Your fingers itched. If you weren't worried about having your ear bitten off for no good reason, you'd pull out your phone. There was no better way to kill time but your boss was lurking. You weren't _not_ grateful (the closer to the front doors they were, the quicker the doors would be locked and you would be relieved of your duty), but you weren't not bitter either. It was a delicate balance. 

You decided to settle on the next best thing: pretending to use the bathroom. 

Turning around, you noticed three things happening at once: your coworker had the same idea as you, your boss was about to give you a headache, and, worst of all, the front doors opened. 

Five minutes before midnight. 

Five fucking minutes to shop. 

Five fucking minutes to get the hell out before you gave the man speedwalking to the grocery aisles a piece of your mind. 

There was a fire ablaze in your eyes as you watched him go. Your boss was put off by it, calling for you with a tone softer than you had ever heard from her before. Once the intruder was out of view, you gave her your attention. Your boss informed you that your coworker had indeed disappeared off to the bathroom. On the plus side, the store was empty save the newcomer so you no longer needed to look busy at the registers. 

As is life, your elation at this sudden declaration was short-lived.

The grocery department was understaffed and would need an additional person to walk off the area at close, especially now that there was a guest shopping back there. 

This person was you. 

Wonderful. 

You weren't, however, a pessimist. You saw this cup as half-full and you were going to make the most of it. This was, of course, the perfect opportunity to give this esteemed guest a piece of your mind. 

Your boss seemed to have a similar idea, reminding you of proper guest service techniques and etiquette to help the very-welcome guest find what they need so they can leave quicker. 

You smiled and nodded, your voice deepening as you said, "I will help the guest."

"Why did you say it like that? If I get another complaint about your attitude-!" 

Your feet carried you out of earshot faster than a lightning strike. The grocery store was located in the back corner of the store. The walk wasn't unpleasant. In fact, it was nice to stretch your legs after standing in one spot for so long. 

You didn't need to search for him for long, which was half a point in his favour. His expression was priceless as he looked at the different types of eggnog, eyes wide and mouth agape. You gave him another half point. 

When he noticed your approach, he reached into the refrigerator and picked out an eggnog at random. He gave it a onceover and a nod, as if this was exactly the eggnog he had planned to get in the first place. Once he realised you weren't just passing by, he offered you a forced nod before turning back and putting the eggnog back. Slipping your phone out of your pocket, you sighed. 

Two minutes before midnight. 

"Excuse me, do you need help finding anything?"

"No, thanks."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm good."

"Not even the exit?"

His jaw fell slack and an eyebrow quirked in shock. 

Cute. Half a point.

"Just pick an eggnog, _sir_ , and go. The store is closing."

He scoffed. 

He regained his senses and _scoffed_ , as if _you_ were the one inconveniencing _him_.

Minus a point.

Yanking the fridge's door open, you grabbed the store's generic brand of classic eggnog and shoved it into his hands. They were large, yet soft and gentle. He was starting to learn to control his shock, but not well. He was an open book and you loved watching his expressions change moment to moment. Amused, you crossed your arms and gave him a smirk. 

He smiled. 

_Dammit._

A point. 

"Thank you!"

With a big, goofy grin, he turned from you and started down the aisles. You took the chance to appreciate the view. 

A nice head of hair complemented his fashionable sense of comfortable clothes with a fair amount of skin peeking out of a tank top. From head to toe he looked smooth and soft. His back muscles rippled as he leaned down and picked up some cookies from a table display. 

His ass was pretty damn cute, too, and worth at least one point.

He was tall, toned, and totally going the opposite direction of the front door.

Minus a point.

"That's the wrong way!"

Midnight.

"But I need pie."

The lights darkened to indicate the store's close.

"At this hour? I sure as shit think not!"

He feigned confusion to cover his brief state of involuntary shock at your sudden outburst. 

You began to run after him as he continued further into the store. Once he caught up, he'd point at random desserts and ask for your opinion. Ignoring your snappy responses, he moved onto the next display and asked all over again until he finally reached some pies that satisfied the requirements he had set for this particular midnight snack run. You remained silent for as long as you could but after two solid minutes of staring at pies, you groaned and gave him a nudge with your shoulder. 

"Which do you prefer?"

Finding one you thought was decent (meaning edible) for a grocery store pie, you gestured toward it. 

"Gross."

What a pain in the ass. Minus a point.

"Just pick one! The store is closed!"

"Fine, fine," he chuckled, picking up the pie of your choice. 

Was his voice always that deep?

Two points.

"Alright big guy, let's go."

He had the audacity to wink at you, earning a shake of your head. Minus half a point… and then add a point.

The walk to the registers was filled with him introducing himself as Mingi and trying to pry information about yourself out of you. You gave him scraps. If he kept pouting at you, you might've caved. Instead, you looked ahead and only confirmed that the name on your badge was indeed accurate and that you worked in the store on occasion. 

Once at the registers, and to your horror, he began to shop the snacks (un)conveniently stationed at every lane. There were too many choices for him to browse: chocolate, sour, spicy, healthy, sweet. 

Five minutes after midnight.

"You're killing me!" You hiss, switching the light that indicated that your lane was open on and off multiple times to signal your impatience, and, like a dutiful supervisor, it attracted your boss like a moth to a flame. She watched you from a distance, shooting you a curious look that you waved off.

"Is that your boss? She looks mean." 

You scanned and bagged his items in a flurry, slowing down only to ensure he didn't get any freebies. "I'm worse, pal. Get your card ready, let's go, go, go."

"Do you have someone waiting for you or something?" Mingi asked as he swiped his debit card. 

"I've been on my feet for over eight hours! I have a goddamn bed waiting for me at home!" 

"I am _so_ sorry, sir!" Her voice was strained as she dashed over, the look she shot you now much more severe. 

Minus ten points!

"It's okay, we're actually friends. This is just banter."

"Yeah!" You forced out a laugh as you yanked your 'friend' down by the collar and wrapped your arms around his neck in an awkward hug. "Mingi and I go way back." 

Your exasperated boss just nodded as Mingi pinched your cheeks before shooing you both to the doors, reminding you that the store had been closed for seven minutes. 

Those ten points can be added back… for now.

"Can I get your number?"

"What?"

"Your number? Or do I need to just come back tomorrow? Same time?"

"No! Never come back!"

"So about that number?"

You faked an annoyed sigh. "Only if it'll get you to leave faster."

Once your number was safe in his phone, he gave you the brightest smile. A tinge of red creeped across your cheeks. He noticed. 

"Can I take you out for dinner sometime?"

"Don't push your luck, pal." 

"The store is closed, guys! We need to lock up!" Your boss called out as she cashed out your register. 

He was pouting again. How could a grown man look so precious? Had he figured out the effect it had on you in such a short time? 

You couldn't remember how many points he had (or, more likely, didn't have) - all you knew was that he was the right kind of trouble and you liked it.

"My next day off is Tuesday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea how many points he has... or doesn't have.


	3. Two Turtle Doves;; Yandere!Jimin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two!  
> Two Turtle Doves  
> Jimin x Reader  
> Creepy / Yandere
> 
> Summary; Your life becomes a whole lot brighter upon meeting Park Jimin, but not everything that glitters is gold.

Like a caged bird, you had always felt trapped. 

Trapped by your parents to follow their career choice. Trapped by your husband into a loveless marriage. Trapped by your debt to stay where you were. Trapped by your choices into accepting these conditions. 

Trapped into giving up and giving in. 

It was with this dreary realisation in mind that you happened upon _him_. 

Park Jimin. 

He was beautiful. There was no other word that could capture his entire being except _beautiful_. Everything about him was beautiful. His sweet smile. His genuine laugh. His warm eyes. His honey voice. From head to toe, inside and out, Jimin was the epitome of beauty. 

He waltzed into your life like the first rays of sunlight after a storm. You hadn't realised until the day of his move that your other neighbour had even left. From the first moment your eyes landed on him, your world brightened. Without thinking, he had flashed you a million-dollar smile. It came effortlessly. That was just his normal. 

Happiness was his normal. 

You admired him for it. Nothing seemed to keep him down for long. Whenever he got frustrated, he'd work through it. If something didn't go his way, he'd find a solution. He worked harder than anyone you knew. Even your husband (who worked for weeks at a time on location and far away from home) didn't have the amount of dedication Jimin did. 

Within an hour of his moving in, he had introduced himself. Within three, he had invited you over for a housewarming party. Within five, you had met more of your neighbours than you had in the entirety of your tenancy. 

Jimin opened doors for you you hadn't realised were closed. 

Every other Friday was a ladies night three doors down yet somehow you had never met the host before, at least until Jimin set up a brunch with you both. 

There was a community volunteer event once a month that you had managed to convince yourself you were too busy for until Jimin had dragged you out of the house. Upon attending, a sense of purpose and pride filled you. 

Such feelings, thought to be long lost, were just the first of many to resurface. 

You felt grateful toward your neighbour and how he had managed to worm his way into your heart to become an integral part of your life.

Your house felt like a home when he came over. He brightened every room he graced. You found yourself smiling alongside him. You found yourself laughing with him, at him, and even at yourself. A weight was lifted off your shoulders. No longer were you a person that hid yourself away from the world. 

It was like you were born again and given another chance to bloom.

Jimin's presence was the cure to the void that had taken up residence within you. He was the medicine you needed and craved. He was the answer to your solitude and you his. 

He refused to leave you alone for too long. There wasn't a night that passed without him. Every dinner was spent together. Most nights ended in a phone call that lasted until one of you fell asleep. You had become dependent on his company, but it was a two-way street.

For as lonely as you were, he was worse. 

Deep down you knew you both needed more than the other could provide but you were selfish. You didn't want to lose him. You didn't want to fall back into the shadows. You didn't want to lose his warmth. You didn't want to accept that cold, empty existence ever again. 

But most of all, you didn't want to be forgotten. Not by him.

There was an unspoken promise between you both; a promise that you both would always be enough for the other. Through thick and thin, through the highs and the lows, through the dark and back into the light, he would be all you ever needed. 

Nothing was concrete. Nothing was permanent. You didn't have to settle for less than you deserved. You didn't have to accept a life you didn't want. You could dream big, even if you would never reach it. It's the journey that matters. It's your happiness that matters. Failure is bitter, but wasted time and missed opportunities weighed heavier on the soul. 

That's what Jimin had taught you.

As any enriched student would, you took his lessons to heart and acted upon them. You wouldn't settle for a mediocre marriage in a broken home all while following the mold your parents had created for you. You wanted more from your one and only life. 

You would _have_ more. 

Jimin had empowered you to follow your own path, to live your own life for no one except yourself. No longer would you live in another's shadow. You would allow yourself to dream. You would escape this hell of your own making and chase the future that you wanted. 

You would find happiness. 

Nothing made this transition more comforting than knowing that Jimin was just like you, something he had reassured you of many times. You were two sides of the same coin. Two lost halves that found completion in one another. 

Perhaps Jimin was your own personal angel. 

Perhaps that's why you hung onto his every word like gospel, why you ate out of the palm of his hand like it was your last meal. Perhaps that's how you had been convinced without a second thought to abandon this life to chase a dream, to chase a fantasy. Perhaps that's why you found yourself willing to follow him to the ends of the earth and beyond.

Perhaps that's why you were blinded by the idea of him. 

How had it come to this?

A nameless city. Countless strangers. Cold metal around warm skin. Soft lips against heated skin. Isolation hidden behind passion. Sex to fake the love. Pretty words to hide ugly truths. 

Mistake after mistake digging you deeper and deeper into his delusions.

_How had it come to this?_

Your eyes flickered to the door. 

Was it always ajar? 

A shiver crawled down your spine. 

Was he watching you?

You couldn't risk it.

Was he toying with you?

Your fingers released the phone back into its cradle. 

Was he angry? 

Your eyes flickered to the door.

There was movement.

Something moved, you know it had.

The darkness had come alive. 

Was it him?

"Jimin?" 

Silence.

Were you going crazy?

The door creaked. 

The floor groaned under unseen pressure.

You weren't crazy. 

It was him. 

He had seen you. 

He had seen what you had tried to do. He saw everything, he always did, but this time he wouldn't forgive you. He had rules and you had broken one of them. You knew better. They were simple rules and you knew better. He _knew_ you knew better. 

This wouldn't go without consequence.

_How could it have come to this?_

There was nothing bright in his eyes as he stepped into the room, only sadness and resignation. You had disappointed him. He had given you a chance, had given you a taste of independence and you had used it to disobey him. He had expected more from you. After all this time, he thought he could trust you. 

He said nothing as he crossed the room and slid into the bed next to you. His hand felt soft against your cheek as he forced you to meet his gaze. He looked ethereal, inching closer and closer until he was the only thing in your field of vision. You never had quite gotten used to how breathtaking he was. 

Even now as your body began to shake with the fear that coursed through your veins, Jimin looked beautiful.

"I thought we understood each other."

There were no other words that could capture his entire being except chillingly _beautiful_.

"I thought you loved me."

Everything about him was beautiful.

"I don't want to throw away what we've worked so hard for."

His strong persuasion. His fiery desire. His firm hand. His complete devotion. 

"I'm not giving up on you… on _us_."

From head to toe, inside and out, Jimin was the epitome of beauty.

"I love you. I always will."

You had never felt more like a caged bird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the worst things come in the prettiest packages.


	4. Ice Skating;; Fluff!N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Three!  
> Ice Skating  
> N x Reader  
> Fluff!
> 
> Summary;; You surprise N while he's practicing his new routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!  
> A random N has appeared!

He glided across the ice. The blades scratched and clanged, the sound filling the small stadium. There was a chill in the air, just as one would expect from an ice skating rink. His lips were a touch pale but otherwise his face was blank, his thoughts lost to deep concentration. Determination and perseverance fueled him as he made another jump. 

It was a small routine; simple, graceful and elegant. He had practiced for many months just to master the step sequence - the jumps had taken even longer. It was a strain on his body but one he welcomed. The pains and aches left behind an odd satisfaction. Skating offered him solitude and gave him pride. 

In no way was he a professional skater and yet here he was, whenever time would allow, perfecting this small, personal routine. Blood, sweat, and tears had built the foundation for it while determination and adoration had built the walls. The roof was his body and soul, both of which had been dedicated to making this small routine special and meaningful. 

"Hakyeon," you called, your voice floating through the chilled air as you waved him over. 

"I didn't know you'd be stopping in this early. I thought I had more time."

"I wanted to surprise you!" You held up a plastic bag with takeout boxes inside. His skates scratched the ice as he moved toward you, a grin overtaking his features at your next words. "Galbi! Hurry while it's hot!" 

"You really are my angel."

"You're welcome!" 

As soon as you were within reach, his arms were around you and his lips were upon yours. You held the bag behind your back, trying to protect the meat while also trying to pull yourself away from the ice that Hakyeon was inching you closer to with every kiss.

"Thank you, darling," he said, breaking the kiss only to stare into your eyes. His gaze left you wanting, as did his wandering hands. Cold fingertips grazed down your arms until they held your hands, stealing both your warmth and breath. The red lipstick that painted your lips was visible as a faint mark on his. Sweat peeked out from his hairline, threatening to fall down his otherwise smooth face. 

With a shake of your head, you pulled back. 

"Hakyeon! We're going to fall!" You laughed, giving him a nudge once his hold on you loosened. "Come on, silly. Let's eat."

He watched you skip over to the nearest seats, taking out the food and trying to balance it on the chairs. It was destined to fail but you weren't one to give up so easily. That aspect of your personality was something he had always admired. Even as sauce spilled onto the floor and you cried out in surprise, he could tell you weren't ready to give up on your front-row seat. Not when today was a special day. 

Today he was showing you his small, personal routine. 

This routine was different from any he had done before. This time he was skating to his own music. He choreographed the entire dance on ice from beginning to end, from every jump to every step. Each and every part of the skate was his creation. No one else had seen it before and no one else ever will for this show was for his one and only, for his darling. 

This small, personal skate routine was yours and yours alone.


	5. Letters To Santa;; Angst!RM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Four!  
> Letters to Santa  
> RM x Reader  
> Angst
> 
> Summary;; You look over some treasured letters as your children write their letter to Santa.

_Darling,_

_today has been long._

_Though my day is nowhere near through,_

_thoughts of you help me through it._

_If you're struggling,_

_I hope you'll think of me,_

_and smile again._

_Your loving husband, Namjoon._

"Mama! Santa will bring our wish?" 

You glanced down at your children as they scribbled on a piece of paper with crayons. "Of course, if you're good."

"Okay!"

_Darling,_

_have you been thinking about me?_

_I think of you always._

_There isn't a moment that goes by_

_that isn't occupied wholly by you._

_It's foolish to even ask, but please_

_don't forget me while I'm gone._

_Your devoted husband, Namjoon._

Soft giggles filled the room, breaking the silence that was building in your mind. Tearing your gaze from the handwritten letters folded in piles on the mahogany desk, you looked down at your children once more as they worked on their letter. You blinked your eyes free of the wetness accumulating in the corners and sighed. 

Spring had arrived.

Sunlight basked the room in a heavenly glow, lightening everything it touched. A light breeze lifted the curtains before they danced down midway to the carpet only to fly up, up, up in an endless cycle. Birds sang outside and the bees buzzed, indulging in the season and all its merits. 

It was far too bright for even a hint of darkness to lurk. 

_Darling,_

_winter may be cold and dreary,_

_and autumn may be lonely,_

_but they pale in comparison_

_to the long nights spent here_

_without you, the light of my life._

_With love always, Namjoon._

Gentle fingers folded the letter with the utmost care before storing it back into the wooden lock box, right next to many more like it. There was a constant battle raging inside of you on whether to risk damaging the letters by reading them or keeping them pristine and safe, locked away even from you. 

Every letter of every word on the paper was filled with his love and emotion, the thought of even a single smudge tainting the page devastated you. 

_Darling,_

_I'll be home soon._

_This is my promise to you._

_Neither hell nor heaven can stop me_

_from being there for you, them, us._

_I've missed too many days with you_

_but I refuse to miss their first day._

_This is my promise to them._

_As always, please wait for me and_

_never forget the love I have for you._

_Your Namjoon._

"Mama!" 

Your vision blurred as tears streamed down your face. You had taken the risk and now there was a smudge. That ugly, black smudge you had feared for so long was becoming your reality. The letters were fraying on the ends. The ink was fading. His eloquent calligraphy had been stained with your tears and you had no one to blame but yourself and yet you couldn't stop yourself from opening the next letter.

"Mama, don't cry!"

"It's okay," you said, managing to collect yourself enough to speak. "Keep writing for Santa."

"Okay!"

_Darling,_

_nothing pains me more than lying to you_

_and I'm afraid I've done just that._

_I fear I won't be making it home after all._

_If this is going to be the end,_

_I'd rather spend these last moments_

_in bliss, thinking of you and our unborn children._

_I was hoping to be their hero,_

_the kind of father that they were proud of,_

_so please tell our children only the best stories of me._

_Is it selfish of me to put my happiness_

_ahead of your own, knowing this will only bring you pain?_

_I can only hope you'll forgive me._

_Please forgive me, darling,_

_I didn't mean to leave you so early._

_If it were up to me,_

_we would have spent an eternity together._

_Your loving husband, forever and always,_

_Namjoon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not poetry so the letters don't have to sound good.


	6. Five Golden Rings;; Yandere!Hongjoong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Five!  
> Five Golden Rings  
> Hongjoong x Reader  
> Yandere / Creepy
> 
> Summary;; Your late-night confession leads your coworker to making his move.

You twirled the rings on the display, sighing loud enough to gain your coworker's attention. He gave a small tut in response, eyes scanning you over once before returning to his task of cashing out the register for the night. It was dead at this hour and you had nothing better to do than to play around with the jewelry while Hongjoong closed the store. If he cared about your lack of help, he never mentioned it.

"Why are you so… obsessed with those rings?" Hongjoong questioned, hesitant over his words. 

"I'm planning my future."

"You have someone waiting for you at home I don't know about?"

You snorted, giving the display one last spin before grabbing the cleaner from under the counter and wiping down the glass. You didn't care that you were using all-purpose cleaner instead of glass cleaner or that it was leaving a streak on the previously clear surface. Hongjoong just watched. 

"Not yet."

"Someone you have in mind, then?"

"You're awfully curious, Hong _joongie_." He grimaced, regretting the time he had too much to drink and spilled the beans on his ex and her overuse of the nickname. "No, no one in mind yet. Want to sign yourself up for a slot?"

"A slot?"

"That's right," you hummed, dropping the rag you were cleaning with onto the floor and facing him. Once his attention was yours, undivided, you began to point to five golden rings. Before reaching the fifth, Hongjoong picked it up and held it between his slender, pale fingers. You reached for it only for him to bring it to his chest, cradled in his palm. You frowned. "You need to eat healthier."

"Excuse me?"

"You're pale."

"What are the slots for?" 

With a sigh, you stepped back. You debated whether or not to tell him. It was a joke… mostly, but it wasn't something people looked upon fondly and you weren't in the mood to be judged. Hoping to change the subject, you motioned vaguely toward the ring. 

"How'd you know that was the fifth? Do you watch me or something?" 

"Yes. Tell me about the slots."

"You're nosy."

His eyes bore into yours as he held his ground, refusing to let your slip of the tongue go. Seconds trickled by with nothing but the rise and fall of your chests with each breath. With the weight of his gaze upon you, you faltered in your stance, your line of sight dropping to the floor. Without your realising, his body was inches from yours and warming the space around you. Heat tinged your ears as you pulled back from him.

Knowing he wouldn't let it go, you said, "A slot, or rather, a ring for each husband.

"The first-" you gestured toward a simple gold ring, "-represents true love. We will be madly in love. It'll be a love so bright that it can only be extinguished when he dies in a horrible accident. I'll become so disillusioned by it all that I'll never quite be the same, vowing to never love again."

Hongjoong nodded. There were no clear, readable emotions on his face.

"The second-" now you pointed to the cheapest ring, "-will be an accident and will be annulled within a week, whereas the third…"

"The third?"

An elegant ring with a giant diamond surrounded by smaller jewels dazzled within its display case, catching both yours and Hongjoong's eyes. It was one of the most expensive rings in the store and, to Hongjoong, the ugliest. 

"The third will disillusion me further, promising me the world only to clip my wings and bury my soul six feet under with my body soon to follow. Don't worry, _Joongie_. I take care of him."

"I'm glad to hear it. And the fourth?"

"The fourth will be filthy rich but stingy-" you pinched a gold band with a decent-sized diamond on it between your finger, regarding it with disdain, "-in more ways than one. He won't even eat me out."

"How unfortunate."

"Exactly. So he'll meet an untimely demise, leaving me absolutely loaded."

"Your love life sucks."

"No, he didn't and that was part of the problem."

A faint smile ghosted his lips before he held up the simplistic ring encrusted with modest-sized diamonds that he had been cradling for the duration of your spiel. Your eyes lit up as you gazed upon it. Your favourite.

"Is there a happy ending to your tale?"

"Of course. The fifth and final. The one who teaches me what love truly is!"

"Sounds special."

You scoffed, rolling your eyes. "Are you in or not?"

"Of course."

"Then…" You turned back to the first ring, hiding your heated face as you grabbed it. Taking a deep breath, you faced him. He looked as gorgeous as ever, his eyes soft and tender. "This is the ring for you."

"The first one?" His tone dropped. "It even looks cute like true love."

You nodded, staring at the ring with adoration. You hadn't expected him to take it so well, let alone play along. It gave you confidence. It gave you hope. Perhaps you had a chance with him after all. A goofy smile broke across your face. Your lips fell apart as you began to speak, but he cut you off. 

"No."

Your eyes widened as the expression fell from your lips in a whisper, "Huh?" 

"I won't be the first. I'll be the last."

His demeanor had changed. His eyes had darkened. How had you not noticed him invading your space? He wasn't tall and yet his presence felt big, big enough to back you against the counter. Those slender, pale fingers you had fantasized many nights before about tore the ring from your hand, slamming it onto the glass. The sound echoed throughout the small, dark room.

"I won't die, not once I've finally made you mine."

Your soft gasp earned a smirk as his body caged you. The free space between you both constricted more and more as he leaned in, his breath hot on your quivering lips.

"I won't be an accident."

Those long, slender, cold fucking fingers ghosted across your neck. Your pulse quickened and you knew he felt it. His eyes locked with yours. They were distant. _He_ was distant. This wasn't the person you had wasted work breaks thinking about. This wasn't what you had imagined. 

"I won't let you escape."

There was something dark in the way he regarded you, like you were a meal to be devoured. You could feel his hips pressed against your own, his body pressed to yours. The edge of the counter dug into your back, a sharp pain crawling outward from the point of contact. Your mouth fell open in a silent cry, drawing his attention down from your watering eyes to your dry lips. 

"I won't leave you unsatisfied."

His hips jutted out, rocking against yours. He was rough as his fingers sunk into your hair, yanking your head back. Even his lips, once soft like cotton pillows, felt rough against your cheek as he kissed away a lone tear. Your wrist ached from where his hand gripped it, his hold vice tight like an eagle's talons.

"I'll be the one to claim you."

You bit your lip when you felt his teeth on your neck, tugging at the skin once before clamping down, sucking until a bruise would no doubt be left behind. No longer able to hold back, you let out a yelp before shoving him away. 

"I have little patience, so I'll be sure to help all those other, shitty relationships come to a swift and sudden end to quicken the time before you're finally ready to be mine.” His eyes burned while he pinned your hands by your sides, using them as leverage to pull your body against his once more. Once your struggling ceased and the spark in your eye died, he smiled. He smiled that million-dollar smile and a shiver tore down your entire body. His voice was reminiscent of the man you knew, firm yet playful, as he spoke, “And trust me, baby, _you will be mine._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I doing this for Christmas  
> Day Four was going to be creepy too but I thought it was just too much!


	7. Peppermint Swirl;; Fluff!Leeteuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Six!  
> Peppermint Swirl~  
> Leeteuk x Reader  
> Fluffy fluff
> 
> Summary;; When a cute man walks into your life, you decide to win him over with your brewing skills.

"What can I get for you today?" 

The words that started every customer interaction you had in the small café you worked at. No matter the season, people would flood in from open to close. Whether ordering an iced refresher or hot chocolate or a frappuccino, people refused to let the little café on the boardwalk go out of business. While you should be grateful for the job security, the repetition of it all got to you some days. Your shifts were filled with the same questions and the same responses in an endless cycle of customer service hell.

"Triple espresso."

"Of course, we'll have that right up for you."

It wasn't all bad, though. You got to meet people and even chat if time allowed. Hearing about people's vacations and plans for the rest of their trip told you a lot about them, and most of them deserved the break from the stress that waited for them back home. Since this spot was quite hot amongst tourists, you even got to learn about many different cultures. 

"Just my usual, sweetie."

"Right you are!" 

Then there were the regulars - the real gems of your job. They came back day after day, requesting their drinks to be made by you specifically because when it came to the perfect drink, you had mastered that years ago. The excellent conversations were just an added bonus. Your lines were always long but your tip jar was never empty. 

What more could you ask for? 

A lot, actually, but you would settle for something new.

Something fun.

Something out of the ordinary.

Something like _him_.

When the bell jingled, you hadn't thought much of it, choosing to focus on pumping caramel into the drink you were working on. It wasn't until the red of his hair caught your eye that you looked up to see one of the most handsome men you'd ever seen. 

His skin was flawless. His cheeks were sharp. He was perfectly manicured. His outfit, though casual, was immaculate. His eyes shone as he looked around, checking the atmosphere and getting a feel of this highly-recommended café. His gaze caught yours and he smiled, his right cheek dimpling. 

"Granny!" You said, eyes never leaving the man. 

"Thank you, dearie!" The elderly woman called, grabbing the drink and exiting. 

You checked the clock and frowned. It was quiet considering the time. Only a few tables were occupied in the back of the café. The man walked up to your register. Everything about him was ethereal, from the glow of his skin to his delectable cologne. 

This just wasn't fair. 

"Hello," he said, an accent evident in his voice. "A holiday drink, please."

"The seasonal drink?" You tilted your head and gave him your first genuine smile of the day. "It's peppermint swirl."

"Yes, that's good." 

"Name?"

"Oh," he paused, thinking something over before saying, "Jungsoo."

"Alrighty Jungsoo, I'll get to working on your drink, okay? If you need anything, holler." 

To your surprise, he pulled out a selfie stick and started to record himself. Your mouth fell agape as he spoke in a different language, gesturing around the room and then showing the menu to the camera. Getting ahold of yourself, you tried to ignore him and make his drink but you could feel him watching you. Giving in, you looked up and met his soft eyes and wide smile.

"Can I record you?"

You choked on air at the request before nodding for some reason that you could only justify as good publicity for the café. His face lit up and just about blinded you. His tone was excited as he spoke to the camera, zooming in on your hands as you continued to make his drink. Once you finished, you indulged in routine and called out his name, startling him. 

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me until you've tried it."

This was your favourite part of the job - the first taste. Nothing beat the way a customer's eyes widened in a cartoon-like manner or the way they moaned in appreciation or the happy skip in their step as they walked away. It was your favourite part and Jungsoo didn't disappoint. 

"Oh!" He gasped, taking another sip right after the first. His shoulders shook as he bounced on his heels. He focused the camera on him and began to talk, his words flowing off his tongue in what you could only assume was a slightly exaggerated but nonetheless grateful tone. 

He gave the camera a thumbs up before turning it off and facing you, beaming once more as he said, "Amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it."

"Thank you."

The longer the two of you stared at one another, the more nervous you became. His features, though beautiful, were mature. His eyes were bright but knowledgeable. His smile was genuine yet mysterious.

You didn't want him to leave, not without at least putting yourself out there. You didn't want the chance to slip by without at least trying. He began to turn, ready to depart from your life without another word. There wasn't time anymore for conversation, that ship had sailed and all you had left was the potential to see him again. 

Clearing your throat, you gave yourself a mental nudge and took a deep breath. "You should come back tomorrow."

He left you with high-hopes and a dazzling smile that held many promises. 


	8. Ugly Christmas Sweater;; Fluff!Yunho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Seven!  
> Ugly Christmas Sweater  
> Yunho x Reader  
> Fluff + Slightly Suggestive
> 
> Summary;; Christmas is ruined when a new contender is awarded the crown for the best ugly sweater.

"This year's winner is… Yunho!"

Amidst the clapping and cheering, you stood with your mouth ajar. This couldn't be happening. Not to you, the champion. This was outrageous. You looked back at Yunho who was leaning against the wall next to Mingi and Wooyoung, the two banes of your existence that worked on your floor. They wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders before jumping in a circle, yelling something incoherent.

Your eye twitched.

"I want a recount!" You blurted, pointing an accusatory finger at the judges. "Mr. Park is biased toward me, everyone knows this."

"Yeah he is! He brings coffee and doughnuts to the meetings he knows you're attending. That's favouritism!" Wooyoung yelled, causing laughter to erupt around the room. 

"Ms. Moon is Yunho's direct superior and that isn't fair!"

"But she gave you a higher score," your boss piped up as he looked over the scoreboards. "Looks fair to me. Congratulations, Yunho!"

"There's always next year, sweetheart," Yunho said, brushing past you on his way up to the miniature stage. 

"No! He cheated! Cheated!" Your words were drowned out by a commotion in the back corner of the room.

"Jeong-Yun-Ho! Jeong-Yun-Ho!" 

San, one of the people from Yunho's floor, joined the rambunctious group in the back and created a room-wide chant of Yunho's name. Everyone began to cheer once more, joining in on the chant and only stopping to clap once the man of the hour skipped onto the stage. 

"First, I want to thank my mother-in-law. She knitted this one-of-a-kind ugly sweater. Truly, she deserves this award, not me."

Your blood felt hot under your skin. In fact, it felt like it was _boiling_. 

"Next, I'd like to thank the judges for having excellent taste." 

That bastard knew how much this meant to you! 

"Of course, I have to give a nod to my fellow contestants. Some of you didn't take this seriously, though, and it shows. I mean, look at how cute our previous champion looks! It's an ugly sweater contest, not a cutie pie award." 

"Listen here, you little shi-"

"Now, now, honey, you of all people know that's not true. There's nothing little about me."

Two hours into a company party and you'd be hard-pressed to find anyone sober enough to care about how inappropriate the statement was. Instead, it was giggles and suggestive winks and eyebrow quirks at your expense. Hongjoong, who was standing near the stage and holding Yunho's prize, was one drink too many away from caring and clapped like a seal, the papers in his hands bending and folding. 

"Cheater!" You shouted, hoping to silence the room, or at least distract them. 

"Yunho didn't cheat, his sweater really is ugly!" Mingi yelled over the top of you, the rest of the squad nodding in agreement.

"Thanks bros!" Yunho yelled into the microphone, his voice booming throughout the entire room. "My last thanks goes to my darling wife who has spent the whole night glaring at me and accusing me of cheating because I bested her at Mario Kart and her mother awarded me with first dibs on this hideously ugly sweater. Thanks babe, I love you so much."

"Go to hell, cheater!"

"I'm going to use the twenty-five dollar gift card to try to buy my way back into her heart so thank you all again."

He hopped off the stage, grabbing the gift card and crumpled certificate from Hongjoong before making a beeline for you. Your intern, Jongho, gave a disapproving shake off the head and left, leaving you alone by the salad bar. 

Acting indifferent, you twirled your hair and waited for Yunho to reach you. After a heavy moment passed, you looked up and frowned. A swarm had gathered around him, each person offering congratulations. High-fives and pats on the back were given, each delaying him further.

"Hey! It's just an ugly sweater contest! Stop making it into a big deal!"

"Sorry!"

"She's scary!"

"Good luck!"

The crowd dispersed, leaving the path clear for Yunho to reach you. He wore that big, goofy smile of his the entirety of the small walk to your side. Once next to you, he waved the certificate around, a cheeky twinkle in his eye. 

"Your mum is going to be so proud of me."

"You're both traitors."

"I'm going to treat you to something real good with this Cracker Barrel gift card so you better prepare yourself, baby. There'll even be dessert."

You snorted, a ghost of a smile on your face as you gazed up at him. He looked giddy. There was a slight bounce to everything he did. He shuffled from side to side, trying to dispel some of his energy. His fingers brushed against yours on occasion, a cute pout on his lips as you gave him a disapproving tut. 

"You've stolen five years of championships from me."

"Looks like it's a new era, baby."

"Looks like you're not getting any anytime soon, _baby_."

"Looks like you'll be splurging all twenty-five dollars on me next year and-" His cute pout faded into a devilish smirk after he cut himself off, instead focusing on the curves of your body as his hands trailed down your sides. They rested on your hips, his hold firm as you let him pull you in close. His breath was heavy on your neck as he left an open-mouthed kiss on your skin, teeth grazing against your pulse. "And I want dessert."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wink wonk


	9. Mistletoe Kiss;; Yandere!Taehyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Eight!  
> Mistletoe Kiss  
> V x Reader  
> Yandere / Creepy + Slightly Suggestive (Lime?)
> 
> Summary;; The ever-helpful Taehyung steps in to remove a piece of mistletoe that keeps appearing in your life.

There it was again. 

_Mistletoe._

The damned plant was right outside your front door, hanging from the porch as if it belonged there. Day after day it appeared and night after night you tore it down. Each time you did, you couldn't help but wonder if the person that put it up was watching you, lurking behind a car in the lot while waiting for the perfect time to pounce. 

The mistletoe always found its way back to haunt you. 

Your fears were justified to a degree but perhaps you were taking them too far. After all, nothing had happened so far and it had been several weeks. 

Glancing at your phone, you groaned. It would have to wait, yet again, until you got home because, as per usual, you were running close to late and you couldn't be bothered with it this early in the morning. You made a mental note to contact the leasing office during your lunch break so you put it out of your mind. 

It wasn't until you arrived home after your shift that you remembered the damn mistletoe hanging above your door. You had put it so far out of your mind that you had even forgotten to call like you planned to. Late is better than never, you thought, so you whipped out your phone out to call. 

_Ring, ring, ring._

You tapped your foot against the concrete, eyes still focused on the mistletoe above your head. It was getting late in the day - that would be the excuse they used. They always had some sort of excuse as to why their customer service was below par. You'd probably have to call back in the morning but you held onto the crumbs that were your hope.

_Ring, ring, ring._

The line continued to ring and you continued to stare at the mistletoe. There was only one reliable person in that damned office and you doubted he'd be wasting his time on calls. Maybe he had even left for the day. That was your luck, after all. 

You sighed. Tapping your foot faster and faster, you didn't hear the footsteps as they approached you. Closer and closer they came, the sound obscured by the ringing of the phone. It wasn't until you hung up with a huff and an angry exhalation that resembled multiple swears, that you noticed something was off. 

Someone was behind you. 

Your heart sped up. The hairs on your arm began to stand, fear deep within your subconscious triggering the reflex. Your chest constricted and tightened. Both dry from being held open and wet with tears waiting to fall, your eyes quivered as you turned around. 

There was someone there.

You screamed as a dark, hooded figure grabbed your shoulder. They held a hand out in front of them. You tried to push them back, tumbling to the floor. Your chest pounded. Your body froze. You couldn't move. 

Then the person snorted, fighting to hold back their laughter. A chortle broke through here and there. They didn't advance further, instead choosing to loom over you. You squinted, looking up into the darkness of their hoodie. Their features were hidden but you could see a cute, boxy smile hiding within. 

That smile… that laugh… you knew this idiot.

"Jesus fuck! You scared the shit out of me!" 

Taehyung, the only useful employee that worked in the very office you had been trying to reach, bent over in a fit of laughter. His body shook as the deep, rumbling sound reverberated around the small space that was your faux porch. He slapped his knee, gasping on air between each outbreak of laughs. Using his body as leverage, you pulled yourself up and dusted off your pants. 

For as long as you had lived in the complex, Taehyung had worked there. You were an easygoing tenant with little to no complaints so up until recently, you never really had much need to visit his office. During your rare run-ins, you had a good time and he was always helpful so you considered him your only friend within the apartments but at the end of the day, you really didn't know him that well. All the same, you felt comfortable around him. 

"Laugh it up, pal," you growled, giving him a nudge which resulted in him hugging the wall and sliding down it, all the while chuckling deeply. His flair for the overdramatic was definitely one of the few things you knew about him. He made it into a talent, really.

"Oh, your face! You looked so scared!"

"Shut up! You shouldn't sneak up on people!"

"It was so cute the way you jumped and squealed!"

"Why are you even hanging out out here, creep?" 

As abruptly as it had come, his laughter died and his grin disappeared. What he had become was beyond seriousness - his face was void of _all_ emotion. His eyes bore down into your own and out of sheer intimidation, you looked down but his eyes remained on you. You shrugged, hoping his gaze would follow and roll off you. It didn't. His low chuckling did nothing to lighten the mood. If anything, it was ominous. 

"I was just on my way to my own apartment and saw you standing out here all alone and I got worried."

You cleared your throat, shuffling from side to side.

"Oh."

"That's cute."

Out of your peripheral, you saw him gesture above you. You couldn't tell what he was pointing at, not without acknowledging him further. At this point, you just wanted to go inside and lock the doors. It was getting late and you weren't feeling safe outside these days because of the-

Your eyes snapped up, locking in on the mistletoe. 

"Oh, _that_ -"

"Cute, but you can't put that up. Holes."

"Huh?"

"The holes. It looks like it was nailed up, right? I'll get you some filler and we'll cover it. It can be our secret."

"What?"

"The holes in the wood of the balcony of the upstairs apartment," he enunciated every word. "You can't just nail mistletoe anywhere you like, you know."

"I didn't!" You blurted out, your tone bordering offended as you shoved your phone's call log into his face. "That's what I was calling about. Someone keeps putting it up every night! I take it down and it reappears. Every night, Taehyung!"

Though his eyebrow was quirked, his eyes were soft as he nodded and heard you out. Taking his own phone out, he offered to record what you had to say so he could file it as an official complaint in the morning. It sounded like an unnecessary step since you could just go in the morning and do it yourself, but you were tired, cold, and sick of standing around outside so you indulged him. 

You let him into your apartment, kicking off your shoes and locking the door behind him before showing him to the living room. After grabbing some snacks and cracking open a bottle of wine to calm your fried nerves, you sat on the couch next to him and explained the entire story to him. Once you finished, being sure to include the inconvenience it was creating for you now that you also had to fix the damage, you waited for his response with bated breath. 

"Okay, then who do you think is doing it?"

"How should I know?" You threw yourself back into the chair after slamming your wine glass down on the table with a huff. "Maybe that maintenance guy. He's shady. I don't like the way he looks at me."

"Really? Why haven't you said something before? You know we don't tolerate anything that makes our guests unhappy."

"Well… it wasn't a big deal until now! Just lingering looks and… I don't know, his vibe is off!"

"Right. Not to mention, the security guards wouldn't think anything of it."

"Huh?"

"I mean, the maintenance guy working in the middle of the night? It really isn't that odd. No one would think twice about it."

"Oh God. You're right! I can't believe this!"

"I know. It's shocking."

"What a creep!"

"But don't you worry, I'll take care of this."

Taehyung stood, brushing off imaginary dust before stretching. His neck cracked. His attention had been so focused on you that he ignored how his neck and back ached. He was feeling it now and you felt a touch bad. It was, after all, eight o'clock and pitch-black outside.

"Really?"

"Of course. I'll have one of the guards watch your door tonight, too."

"Thank you, Tae."

"This is what I'm here for."

"But it's way after your business hours. You really didn't need to waste time on this… on me."

"I'll always make time for you," he said with a wink and a heart-stopping smile before departing, leaving you to rest comfortably for the first time in weeks. 

The next few days went by without incident. Taehyung had come by to remove the mistletoe bright and early the day after your discussion. He filled in the hole and touched up on the paint, both of which were way outside of his job description. When you brought it up, he said he didn't want you to feel uncomfortable by bringing the maintenance worker anywhere near your apartment. 

After a solid week of no mistletoe (in fact, you hadn't even seen the maintenance man at all), you decided that Taehyung was an honest-to-God miracle worker and quite possibly the best customer service employee you had ever been in contact with. With this in mind, you whipped up some of your famous homemade cookies and headed over to the leasing office. 

One of the assistants seated you after you insisted on staying, much to her chagrin. The wait was long but you didn't mind. It wasn't the end of your world and the chance to surprise Taehyung was worth it. After twenty minutes and with gradually deflating enthusiasm, your head snapped up in time to watch a man exit his office. He shook his hand and thanked Mr. Kim for his time, to which Taehyung just nodded.

This side of Taehyung was new to you. His face was stern. His eyes were distant and closed-off. He was in business mode and his entire demeanor was formal and strict. Whenever he had spoken to you, he was fun and light. You chewed on your cheek in thought as he narrowed his eyes at the man's retreating figure. 

"That one is a no."

"I'll mark it down in his file, sir."

"Thank you." 

He turned away from the man, catching a glimpse of your now standing body edging toward him as he opened his office door. Doing a double-take, he faced you and his features morphed into the soft, delicate ones you were more used to. Brilliant brown eyes lit up in joy once they locked with yours. 

"Ah, Taehyung! I'm sorry to interrupt!"

With his signature boxy smile, he waved you into his office. "You're not interrupting anything important."

The assistant scoffed but immediately bit her tongue after Taehyung sent her a look cold enough to send a shiver down your spine. You cleared your throat and chuckled, the sound forced and strained, hoping to regain his attention. He didn't even blink as he continued to stare down the woman. Unable to take it any longer, she mumbled out some weak excuse about needing to make coffee before jumping out of her seat and heading into the back offices. 

"Taehyung…"

"Is that for me?" 

He pointed at the box in your hands. All signs of his previous state of anger dissipated without a trace. The entirety of his focus rested on you. His grin was back in full force and you found yourself grinning right alongside him, holding the box behind your back as you just about skipped up to him, closing the door behind you. 

"It is! It's a thank you gift for all your help recently. Cookies!"

"My favourite!"

"You say that about everything I bring you," you tut, rolling your eyes. 

That's when you noticed it. 

_Mistletoe._

"Really?" You groaned in mock distaste, pointing at the plant hanging above your head. 

Taehyung's smile began to fall. His eyes flickered up for a brief second before narrowing in on you. He took a step forward into your personal space. Your heart skipped a beat. When it came to looks, Taehyung was a stunner. It was hard to maintain your professional thoughts when his cologne was whirling around you. With a single look, you were submerged into everything Taehyung, drowning in his aura and presence. 

"I love mistletoe. It's cute, just like you."

"Oh, well… thanks, I guess," you stuttered, averting your gaze. 

"So how about it?"

"What?"

"A kiss under the mistletoe?"

You laughed, hand resting on his chest as a form of barrier between you and the man you could in this moment only think of as sin. 

"You're hilarious."

You didn't have time to laugh before his body caged you against the wall. His lips met yours, nipping and sucking until you granted him access and his tongue licked into your mouth. Your moan, though devoured by his needy, hungry kisses, still echoed throughout his office. 

"Is this still a joke to you?"

Rough hands kneaded your breasts over the top of your blouse. Heat pooled in your stomach, accentuated by his knee as it squeezed between your thighs and rubbed against your core. Dropping one of his hands, he grabbed your ass once before smacking it. This time, you _knew_ the sound was loud. 

"Sir, your next interview is here."

"Thank you. I'll call them in in just a moment," he called out through the door before dropping into a whisper, his breath hot on your neck. "We will pick up on this later."

You nodded, not thinking twice about it or the triumphant grin plastered on his face as you handed the cookies over, and stumbled out of his office. You ignored the incredulous look from the assistant. It didn't matter, not right now. Not while you felt electrified.

_"Ma'am?"_

_"Oh, sorry. No, the last maintenance worker was harassing a tenant. We take that sort of thing very seriously around here."_

_"Of course, so do I. Should I go over my application again or…?"_

The conversation between the interviewee and the assistant didn't register in your mind. It trailed off into the wind, unimportant to you. You were too occupied with this new development. Taehyung had made a move on you and it felt _good._ You had never considered him as an option before. Truly a missed opportunity, you decided, and a waste of many day dreams and fantasies. 

Things were looking up around here and all because of a little mistletoe.

How ironic.

You chuckled, exiting the building. That damned plant had caused you all that grief and now it was in Taehyung's office, serving as an open invitation to give him a smooch. You felt giddy as you thought back on it. It was like an early Christmas gift, even if it did look strikingly like the one from above your door.

You laughed again, this time a bit louder. There was no one around but you felt you needed to justify yourself, to justify your thoughts.

It was a plant. It didn't have distinguishing features. It was stupid to think you could recognise and identify it as the same one. How would you be able to tell the difference anyhow? 

Besides, who cared if Taehyung kept it for himself? There was no rule against it. It would be better to recycle it than it going into the trash just to rot. 

You stopped, staring at your reflection in the window. The person staring back at you was unrecognizable. Wide eyes and a heaving chest caught your attention, your body trembling with the laughter that tumbled from your lips. 

There was no way to tell if it was one in the same. 

There was no reason to get yourself worked up over it. 

Taehyung was a nice guy. 

Taehyung would never hurt you. 

It was ridiculous to be so unnerved by it. 

And yet, the mistletoe always found its way back to haunt you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you had any run-ins with mistletoe lately?  
> Perhaps a certain someone wants to be your knight in shining armour.


	10. Sledding;; Fluff!Baekhyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Nine!  
> Sledding  
> Baekhyun x Reader  
> Fluff!
> 
> Summary;; Your loving boyfriend wants to make memories that will last a lifetime.

Embarrassment. 

That's all you could feel as you watched your boyfriend of three years trying to sit in a sled designed for kids half his age. The feeling only grew as you heard the soft whining and disgruntled groans behind you from children and their parents, respectively, who were waiting in line. Their patience was running thin and at this point yours wasn't much better. 

"Babe. Please. These aren't made for adults," you said, knowing you would once again be ignored. Instead you turned to the attendant, eyes pleading, begging for an escape. 

"There's technically no age limit."

Baekhyun grinned up at you, eyes bright as he wiggled around in the seat. He looked odd, what with his hips turned at an awkward angle to force his ass into the sled. Saying he was secure was a stretch, too. He looked just safe enough to survive the hill's descent with a chance of minor injuries but at this point you considered that good enough. 

"Well, well, well. Would you look at that, babe? I'm sitting nice and cozy."

"That's great, Baekhyun. It only took most of our lives."

What had started as a joke was now becoming a nightmare. You hadn't meant it as a challenge when you said he wouldn't make it down the hill in one piece. Why he had insisted on proving you wrong was beyond you, but you had humoured him. Now the cold was beginning to nip at your limbs and you felt just about as uncomfortable as he looked. 

"Your turn," Baekhyun said, a cheerful lilt in his tone.

Shifting your weight from side to side, you hoped that he wasn't serious. Sure, three children could fit on one sled but two adults? He was dreaming. The crowd awaiting their turn was getting rowdier by the second. You could hear a few children whining, asking their parents if you'd take just as long as he had. You groaned.

"Oh ho, no way pal. Get going. You wanted this, not me."

"I saw the way your eyes lit up when you saw the kids playing up here! You wanted this too!"

"Just go already!" A father near the front of the line yelled, stomping his foot like a petulant child. 

"Hey! We're talking here!" You snapped, pointing an angry finger in his direction and giving him a glare strong enough that his confidence crumbled and he disappeared back into the crowd. Turning back to Baekhyun, you shook your head in declination, praying that he would just go already. 

Somewhere near the back of the crowd, a boy started to cry. More children began to whine and sniffle, the cold affecting them even more than it did you. There were grumbles of protest from the parents. All this commotion and yet your boyfriend was still looking up at you with puppy dog eyes. 

"Come on! We're making memories here!"

"Fine. You're right."

Snow crunched underfoot as you took a step forward. Mentally preparing yourself, you exhaled a visible breath. Standing behind him, you rested your hands on his shoulders and leaned down. He squeezed one of your hands. You ignored his slight tug as he tried to coerce you into the sled. Instead, you placed a chaste kiss against the corner of his ear. 

"My eyes lit up because I want a kid, not because I wanted to become one." The way his eyes widened was borderline comical. "Looks like my wish came true, _baby_."

You wouldn't hear the end of this for awhile, but you wouldn't be caught dead in that child-sized sled so you did the only thing you knew would get him out of your hair for awhile - you kicked the sled and watched him fly down the hill, his look of mock betrayal earning a snicker from both you and the attendant.

Baekhyun wasn't wrong. This was a perfect opportunity to make memories that would last a lifetime. Without a doubt, you could say you would never forget the time he made a bunch of children cry mere days before Christmas. With a sigh, you turned to the attendant.

"Do you happen to have adult versions of these?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 on the 24th??  
> Back to my old ways in the middle of the night


	11. Decorations;; Fluff!Sehun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Ten!  
> Decorations  
> Sehun x Reader  
> Fluff!
> 
> Summary;; When you have a certain furry friend over the night before Christmas, many, _many_ things go wrong. Is Christmas ruined or is there still hope?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Christmas in January? It's a new Christmas miracle!

There was only so much you could take before you needed a timeout and you were _just_ about there when you saw the shattered remnants of your glass ornaments sprawled across the hardwood floor. Running into the living room and jumping over the largest pile of glass, you scooped Toben into your arms before he could play with the single remaining ornament. You checked his paws to make sure there were no cuts or slivers of glass. Him not being hurt was currently the only silver lining in this mess of a Christmas Eve.

"Sehun!" No response. "Sehun! There's glass everywhere!"

Toben squirmed in your arms, itching to break free and destroy yet another piece of your Christmas decorations and, inevitably, a fragment of your spirit. Your collection was dwindling. There weren't many left. On top of that, the house was a mess. Had you not known better, you would've assumed a hurricane had come through. Your once festive home now looked post-apocalyptic. 

You let out a frustrated sigh as you walked away from the crime scene, Toben still in hand.

"Hey, what's wrong?" 

Sehun stood in the kitchen doorway with a curious Vivi in his arms. Vivi watched Toben as he continued to fight against the constraints that were your arms. Vivi wasn't naughty. Vivi didn't kill your tree. Vivi didn't tear apart your reindeer plush. All Vivi ever did was accept Sehun's love and return it with kisses and snuggles. Why couldn't Toben be that well-behaved? 

Sehun asked again, "What's wrong?"

You scoffed. You didn't remember Sehun losing his sight in the last few hours so surely he could see the destruction Toben was leaving in his wake. It would take a single glance to notice. In fact, the damage was so extreme that even gazing at it from your peripheral would be enough to understand and comprehend just how dire the situation had become. There just wouldn't be enough time to fix all of this before Christmas rolled around. 

"What's _wrong_? Toben is ruining Christmas!" Grappling Toben around the waist and into a stronghold that lasted a mere few seconds, you held the black pupper out like a baby that had soiled its diaper. "Take him home."

"Don't be so dramatic."

"Help me," you whined, walking through the living room and over the now-headless Santa decorations that never had the chance to be displayed outside. 

"I said I would, I just want to warm up some food for Vivi."

Groaning, you set the already-running Toben down and watched him fly past Sehun. You heard a dull thud and then a loud clang. Toben whizzed past Sehun once more. His eyes focused onto the elves that decorated your socks. You yelped as he darted straight for you, jumping and knocking into your knees before zooming down the hallway that led to your bedroom. 

Another thud, clang, and Toben reappeared with one of Sehun's shirts on his head. His paws were stuck inside the oversized fabric. As he tried to run, he got tangled up and did a forward tumble. With a soft yelp, he nipped at the shirt and pulled it between his teeth. You reached down to help him only for him to bolt out of the shirt and out of the living room. Your mouth was agape as you threw the shirt at Sehun. 

"That dog _is_ Chanyeol."

Sehun snickered, tossing the shirt onto the couch and gesturing for you to follow him into the kitchen. The microwave beeped as you entered. Placing Vivi on the ground, Sehun grabbed a bowl for him before grabbing the warmed concoction he had made for Vivi. You scrunched your nose in disgust when the scent hit you. 

"That stinks."

"You stink."

There was a knock on the door, stopping your equally childish retaliation in its track. Hope bloomed in your chest. Skipping out of the room, you located Toben zooming from room to room and nodded in smug relief. Chanyeol was back early. Chanyeol would be taking his hellhound home with him and Christmas would be saved.

_So long, you little shit,_ you thought, a grin forming on your face as you opened the door. A grin which fell twice as fast as it had come, replaced instead with newfound dread.

"I heard you're puppysitting!"

"Uh-uh, no way!"

Baekhyun ignored your anguished cry, stepping past you and setting Mongryong down inside. The corgi trotted inside, nose picking up on the atrocity that Sehun claimed was a healthy and proper meal for his Vivi. Mongryong followed his nose, halting when Sehun peered out of the kitchen. Sehun smiled at the golden pup, beckoning him forward.

"Ah, hyung. You brought your pup."

"Of course! It wouldn't be Christmas otherwise. What happened to your tree?"

Sehun shrugged, disappearing into the kitchen once more to prepare a third bowl of dog food. You rolled your eyes at his antics before following Baekhyun's line of sight. Your soul just about left your body. The only thing keeping your tree standing were the lights that were connected to the wall that were _also_ wrapped around Toben. 

Excitement electrified his little body when he noticed Mongryong and smelled the food waiting for him. Your raised hand and the words that had bubbled up your throat in a desperate plea were wasted as Toben was faster than any action you could possibly make and faster than any sound you could force out. In fact, Toben was faster than lightning as he took off toward the kitchen. Your Christmas tree in its now unlit glory followed close behind, stopping only once it caught onto the couch and one of the recliners, both of which scraped across the floor with a loud screech. 

"You've got to be kidding me!" You cried, fingers massaging your temples. Sehun could be heard in the kitchen praising all three of the puppies, even the menace Toben. Baekhyun snorted beside you. You knew it was pointless, but you had to let out some of your frustration. With a slam of the front door, you yelled, "No! He's not a good boy, Sehun! Toben is a menace!"

"Don't listen to the bad person, Toben. You're a good boy."

"I wanna see the good boys!"

Baekhyun gave you a nudge, tilting his head toward the kitchen. His eyes were twinkling. Resigning yourself to your fate, you followed behind Baekhyun as he hopped through the warzone that was your living room. With your phone camera on and at the ready to film the memories you would (for better or worse) never be able to forget, your heart swelled at the sight of your boyfriend. Sehun giggled as the three pups licked his face, his entire face lit up in a brilliant smile that rivalled even the most extravagant Christmas light display. 

Christmas wouldn't be so bad, after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've only seen that one VLIVE with Toben and Vivi where Toben went W I L D.


	12. Cookie Exchange;; Fluff!Jungkook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Eleven!  
> Cookie Exchange  
> Jungkook x Reader  
> Fluff!
> 
> Summary;; Moving into a new place is never easy, especially when you're trying to be cautious and distant but your friendly, excitable neighbour insists on breaking down the walls you've put up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's soft hours after that Yandere!Jungkook fic I wrote, yikes  
> Pure fluffy fluff fluffiness in this oneshot.

"Hey neighbour!"

A voice filled the hallway, loud and clear. With a quick glance, you offered a mere nod at the young man waving at you. Shifting all of your grocery bags to one hand, you fumbled with your keys. Your 'neighbour' pranced over to you, positively beaming with excitement. What had him in such a good mood was beyond you but it wasn't really your place to care. 

"I've been hoping to run into you! I live right next door. I'm practically your only neighbour since the people across from you move-" He stopped mid-sentence, eyes glued to your face. A breathless exclamation tumbled from his lips. "You're really pretty!"

You blinked at him, not really processing the words. Your neighbour continued to stare at you, lost in his own thoughts. He was starting to creep you out. You debated calling security. Was it safe to enter your apartment with this guy lingering? Giving him a onceover, you noticed he was packing a serious set of muscles. Without a doubt, he took care of his body. 

You frowned. "Thanks?"

"What's your name? I'm Jungkook, your neighbour!" He pointed to the apartment next to yours. You had the corner to yourself, with just a single neighbour next to you. The people who lived across from you had moved out the week you had moved in (less than two weeks ago) and management was still preparing the place for new tenants. 

"Really? I didn't realise."

"Yeah! Do you need help?"

Your response was a simple, curt 'no'. Slipping your key into the lock, you opened your door but kept your keys in hand. If he wanted to try anything, you'd put up a fight. You didn't think he would, but you weren't going to take chances. This was an unfamiliar neighbourhood to you and he was a stranger, no matter how soft his features were. 

"Oh, well, see you around? Maybe?" 

He didn't move an inch. His face was the epitome of innocence with curious eyes alongside a cute, toothy smile and plush lips. You narrowed your eyes, your shoulders tensing as you made yourself look taller. His smile wavered as he took a step backwards, intimidated by your unwavering glare.

Some of the worst people knew how to use their angelic features to their advantage, this much you had learned from watching true crime case files. Not to mention, most attacks were committed by people close to the victim such as family members, friends… or neighbours. 

"No."

"What? Wait, what should I call you?"

You ignored him and closed the door, leaving him to talk to your afterimage. Locking the door the moment it made contact with the frame, you peered out the peephole. He was still standing there, looking shocked. Pulling out your phone, you typed in the number to the building's security team and waited. If he continued to loiter, you'd call them. He didn't seem like much of a threat but you didn't want to be harrassed all night either. 

Snapping out of his confounded state, he had the audacity to smile at your door before walking back to his own apartment. You decided there and then that you didn't like the kid. He was too friendly. You scoffed, shaking your head at the wall that connected your apartments. 

For whatever reason, or rather, excuse he could conjure up in the moment, you started running into him more. You had managed to avoid most of the tenants in the building thus far, going out of your way to use the amenities during the early morning and staying in and keeping to yourself rather than going out for a night on the town. Yet here you were every day without fail being forced into a conversation with Jungkook.

"You like to jog at 6am too, 105?"

"No one does laundry at this time of morning… it's nice to finally have someone to talk to!"

"This part of the gym is pretty secluded. I can't believe you found my secret workout spot, 105!"

"Wait, you shop here too? Did you see the deal on flour? It's BOGO fifty percent off on chocolate chips, too."

"Did you hear about the incident? You know, the _incident_. You didn't? You're gonna wanna sit down for this one, 105."

"Are you ever going to tell me your name so I can stop calling you 105? It's so impersonal! You don't call me 103. Come on, we're friends now! Please?"

And so he broke down the wall you had tried to build during your first encounter. You would've been mad had it been anyone else, but there was something endearing about Jungkook. Now talking to your nosy, slightly cute neighbour was just part of the usual. Over time, your suspicions dwindled and you willingly opened up a bit more. 

Most of the time he was too excited about things, practically vibrating when he talked to you, and other times he spoke in a lingo that seemed foreign, making you realise you were out of touch with the kids these days, yet never a day went by where you felt lonely; you might even say the damn nuisance weaseled his way into your heart. 

"There's a sale on eggs this week, 105!"

"Need your protein, kiddo?"

"I'm not a kid!" He pouted, earning an eye roll from you and a few 'aww's and a 'cute!' from the girls in the room.

You were gathered in your living room, having a little soirée with the girls when Jungkook had coming a-knocking. You had tried to send him off but one thing led to another ("Who is the cute boy at your door?" "You have a lover and you didn't tell us?" "Let him in! I want to see!") and now he was sitting on your couch with a glass of sparkling cider while you and the rest of the girls drank wine. 

"That's right! He's a man!" One of friends giggled, winking at Jungkook.

Jungkook blushed, averting his gaze to the carpet. "I need lots of eggs, not just for protein but for baking, too." 

You snickered. " _You_ bake?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Leave the baby alone!"

"He can bake if he wants to."

"I just don't see it," you replied to the group. Jungkook was silent, still looking at the ground. One of your friends nudged you and shook her head in disapproval. You were beginning to think they preferred him to you, what with how much they spoiled him.

"He can probably out bake you," your oldest friend sneered. "You're a has-been in the baking world now."

" _Excuse me?_ " Jungkook looked up at this, eyes wide and alert. Tension filled the room as you stared her down. The rest of the girls giggled, sipping on their wine. "Fine. It's on. Jungkook! Prepare to get your arse kicked, kid." 

Jungkook blinked a few times, mouth falling open to speak when you pointed at the door and mouthed 'out'. There was a fire ignited in him that night, the same fire that you also felt rekindled inside you. The fire of _competition_. With a bunny-like smile, he hopped out of the room. You cracked your neck, bid the ladies a good night, and pulled out your old recipe books.

And so you spent the next few weeks in the kitchen, remastering your old techniques and working your way back up to the more advanced pastries. Whenever Jungkook said hello, you reminded him of the competition and walked away. He seemed to accept that this was just how it was now and followed suit. Instead of waiting for you outside your door for your morning jog, he sent you text calling you a tortoise and to get on his level. 

You couldn't wait to destroy him in the kitchen. 

With the weeks culminating into a solid month of training, you informed your friends via group chat that their presence was required on the upcoming Saturday in order to moderate the competition and settle it once and for all. Jungkook was the first to reply. His eagerness made you scoff. Only fools rushed into battle, after all. 

Once the weekend hit, you felt prepared to win. With your bake station set up with all the necessary ingredients, you just needed to wait for everyone to arrive. People trickled in until your living room was full. Your friends and their significant others, and some of your coworkers were in attendance, as well as Jungkook's neighbour and the new couple that had moved in across from you. 

"I never thought I'd be invited inside!" The granny that lived next to Jungkook tried to whisper, her voice echoing across the room. 

"105 is just too secretive!" Your boss teased, joining in on the ongoing joke of calling you by your apartment number. 

"You don't say!" 

"105 versus 103! No offense, but I really hope Jungkook wins!" 

"105 is rusty as heck anyway."

"Not to mention, baking requires love. You have to put your heart in it!" 

"105 is just plain heartless."

You rolled your eyes as your friends got comfortable, handing out drinks and snacks as people continued piling in. Once the clock struck four, you abandoned the snack tray on the table and disappeared into the kitchen. You shot a quick text to Jungkook to remind him of the competition and set out on making a pastry so grand, no one would question your baking prowess again. 

An hour rolled by and you heard a knock on the door. Knowing that your guests would handle it, you removed your dessert from the freezer. Lifting it from the bowl, you removed its wrap and set it out on your favourite cake stand. You were in a time crunch now and didn't have time to stop to greet Jungkook, even though you could hear him asking for your whereabouts in the other room. 

Whisking the meringue onto the cake, you ignored him as he entered the kitchen. You could see his blinding smile in your peripheral vision. You couldn't afford any mistakes right now, not when you were this close. It took just as much mental strength to ignore him as it did to prepare for your next step. Pulling out a blowtorch from under the counter, you took a deep breath. 

Then you set the cake on fire.

"Holy sh-" 

Jungkook jumped back, catching himself on the counter. To your surprise, he didn't seem concerned. He was _intrigued_. All the same, you couldn't spare him more than a glance. Your cake was burning, after all. Lifting the cake up by its stand, you walked past a grinning Jungkook and into the living room. You cleared your throat to garner the attention you deserved. 

The room simmered down into a mesmerized hush. All eyes fell onto your cake as flames engulfed it. There was no denying how smug you felt. Every step you took exuded confidence and pride. Placing the stand down in the middle of the living room, you watched as the crowd began to buzz. They were getting excited now, and rightfully so. It was a spectacle none of them, for lack of skill, would ever attempt. 

Sweet smoke lingered in the air, entrancing your guests. The fire was starting to burn out. The meringue of your cake was a golden brown, crisp and singed to perfection. A few people licked their lips in anticipation. 

"What is it?" One of your coworkers asked, still in a state of shock. 

"It's a-'

"Baked Alaska!" Jungkook finished for you, hovering behind you. You felt his chest against your back as he leaned down to get a better look. His eyes sparkled with delight. It reminded you of how excited you had been whenever you baked with your family back in the day.

It reminded you of why you had fallen in love with baking in the first place; not for clout or praise, but for the fun of it. For the _love_ of it. 

You had become so caught up in your thoughts that you hadn't noticed the compliments coming in from your guests. You could only nod when Jungkook asked to slice and serve the cake, knowing it needed to be done sooner than later. Your mind was elsewhere. Even when your cake was declared the winner, it meant nothing compared to the pure joy written across Jungkook's face as he took a bite of the cake. 

After the cake was demolished, the guests slowly dissipated. They gave their thanks, wished you well, bid you a good night and that was that. Your efforts led you here and for what? You had won but it didn't feel like anything worth celebrating. 

Jungkook, without saying a word, cleaned up after everyone. Once the living room was recognisable, he moved to the kitchen. You heard him play with the blowtorch a few times before he put it away. Realising your job as a host wasn't to allow a guest to do housework, you stood and stretched. You began to walk to the kitchen, your feet dragging with the overwhelming sense of disappointment that was bogged you down, only to catch sight of a lone plate on the coffee table. You stared at the plate and its soft, fluffy cookies until realisation dawned on you. 

How could you have forgotten to try his dessert?

There were crumbs on the plate but very few cookies left, which pleased you. It wasn't your concern, but you were glad his treats were well-received. A pang of unwarranted pride swept through you. Even so, you would give him your honest opinion and offer some pointers. It was the least you could do as his friend and the "champion" of the bake-off.

Without further hesitation, you lifted a cookie to your lips and took a bite. 

"It seems you really are a baking genius! How did I get so lucky to have such a cool _and_ pretty neighbour?" Jungkook spoke with a pleasant, teasing lilt in his voice, his usual excitement evident in both his tone and step as he came bounding back into the living room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw you. Tears streamed down your face as you shoved another cookie into your mouth. "Why are you crying? Is it that bad?"

"No!" You snatched the plate off the table when Jungkook inched forward and held it tight within your hands, protecting it from being taken away from you, or the unthinkable: thrown away. "These are the best damn cookies I've eaten before in my life!"

"Really? Are you just saying that to be nice?" You shook your head in declination, your lips jutting out in a small pout. "That means a lot coming from you, a certified baking genius!"

"Why are you so damn cute?" You muttered under your breath, finishing off the last of the cookies in a single bite. He stood in front of you now, a napkin in hand as he wiped away the crumbs that littered the corners of your mouth. 

A cocky smile spread across his face, his confidence inflated by your off-handed remark. "You think I'm cute, 105?"

"No."

"Can you teach me how to make the Baked Alaska?"

"I guess."

"It's a date then."

"No."

It was his turn to pout, his hands running up and down the length of your arms. Using the back of your hand to wipe away the wetness on your face, you leaned forward and rested your cheek against his chest. You felt his heartbeat increase and he felt you smile. 

"How'd you make those cookies taste so good anyway? What's your secret? What did you use?" 

"Well, to be honest… the main ingredient was love," he teased. You sniffled, hitting his arm in mock disgust. "What? It's true. I made these cookies for you, after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to frame it lightly but please be careful and cautious toward new people when you move to a new place!


End file.
